


День святого Валентина

by Paranoiya, teamharrydore



Series: ЗФБ-2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: Гарри решает сделать Альбусу подарок к дню святого Валентина и выпивает старящее зелье. Альбус, не советуясь с Гарри, тоже решает преподнести сюрприз и накладывает на себя омолаживающие суточные чары...
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Series: ЗФБ-2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612699
Kudos: 6





	День святого Валентина

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где Дамблдор выжил. Сомнительный юмор, возможно, ООС персонажей. Кинк на возраст.

_пятница, 13 февраля_

Прошлый день святого Валентина был откровенным провалом, и Гарри был готов скорее смотаться ещё за парочкой крестражей, лишь бы не терпеть это унижение снова. Никаких театров, никакой прессы в зоне доступа и никаких угрызений совести от попытки поцеловать своего бойфренда хотя бы в щеку. Долбанные писаки. Дедуляфренд. Кому это вообще в голову пришло?! Нет, решено. В этом году всё пройдёт и-д-е-а-л-ь-н-о. Осталось только найти сушеную златоглазку.

_суббота, 14 февраля_

Утро для Гарри начинается, как обычно. Ну почти, как обычно. Сегодня он принимает ванну, гладко бреется и тщательно подстригает волоски в носу. Он бы ещё и брови подравнял, но не поможет. Он уже проверял.

Последний пучок златоглазок находится в школьном сундуке на чердаке. Помялись слегка да полысели, но в целом сойдёт. Законченное зелье пахнет старыми книгами, шерстью и орехами. На вкус немного приторно, но Гарри какую только дрянь по работе не пил за последние годы. А уж ради Альбуса он и пару бутылок костероста выпьет, не моргнув глазом. 

Результат оказывается даже лучше предполагаемого: из зеркала на Гарри смотрит почтенный седовласый старик. Поттер удовлетворенно хмыкает, поправляет щегольской платок в кармане пиджака, подхватывает трость и касается порт-ключа.

***

Иногда Гарри жалеет, что у Дамблдора нет телеграма. И вай-фая. И айфона. Мерлин, Дамблдору просто физически необходим телефон! И если они сегодня всё-таки встретятся, то он непременно затащит Альбуса в ближайший эпплстор.

Гарри ждёт всего полчаса, но спина уже начинает ныть, а колени скрипеть. Неужели так с ним и будет ещё через тридцать лет? Сначала полчаса неспешной прогулки по Гайд-парку, а потом три часа без движения на софе и таблетки от ревматизма? Ещё никогда в своей жизни, Гарри не понимал Тома так сильно, как сегодня. Ему просто необходима скамейка!

Пока Поттер обдумывает планы по сохранению сил и молодости, на скамейку рядом с ним падает парень в светло-голубой толстовке со значком ЛГБТ-движения на груди. Гарри оглядывает незнакомца коротким взглядом и почти сразу решает, что маггл скорее всего учится где-то неподалёку и решил съесть свой обед в парке.

— Какого Риддла тебя носит? — спрашивает Поттер у самого себя вслух, смотря на часы. Дамблдор задерживается уже на сорок минут. 

— Кого-то ждёте? — внезапно раздаётся сбоку. 

Раньше от неожиданности Гарри подпрыгнул бы на добрый дюйм, но это было до его пятилетней карьеры в отделе мракоборцев. Так что он только поворачивается к парню и улыбается. 

— Да, мой... — он на мгновение запинается, решая, как называть Альбуса: — бойфренд запаздывает. 

— Он заставляет вас ждать в день святого Валентина? — удивлённо присвистывает парень. — Я бы на вашем месте его бросил. 

— Спасибо за ваш совет, молодой человек, — холодно отвечает Гарри. — Меня в нём всё устраивает. 

— Правда?

Гарри уже готов достать палочку и даже пустить её в ход, когда что-то внутри него щелкает. Он всматривается в лицо парня добрых полторы минуты, пока наконец не понимает, что его зацепило. Смеющиеся светло-голубые глаза. 

— И сколько ты ждал?

— Минут десять. Ты всё равно меня не заметил, — пожимая плечами, отвечает Альбус. 

— Конечно, я тебя не заметил! Я ждал тебя, а не... — Гарри пытается помахать руками перед лицом Альбуса, но запястье заклинивает, и он только двигает туда-сюда локтём: это вот всё. И вообще, ты не говорил мне, что в юности был почти рыжим. 

— Если ты помнишь, в моей юности колдографии ещё были чёрно-белыми, — озорно подмигивает сбросивший лет восемьдесят Дамблдор. — К тому же, тебе совсем не нужно было пить зелье, чтобы провести со мной этот день.

— Я всего лишь хотел сделать тебе сюрприз!

— Ты определенно его сделал.

— Ну да, ну да, — хмыкает Поттер.

— Гарри, да из тебя выйдет отличный брюзга! — в голове Альбуса слышится откровенный смех.

— Я учился у лучшей.

— А я тебе предлагал переехать ко мне. И не один раз, — парирует Дамблдор и встаёт со скамейки.

Гарри медленно поднимается следом.

— Выбирая между брюзжащей Блэк и замком, набитым школьниками, я выберу Блэк и Блэк в подарок. Пройдёмся?

***

— Альбус, у меня спина болит.

— Правда? Мы прошли всего-то две с половиной мили.

— Две с половиной мили? Я думал, уже все десять!

— Поэтому я каждый день говорю тебе, что зарядку надо начинать делать ещё в молодости. 

Выслушивать прописные истины от двадцатилетнего юнца внезапно кажется постаревшему Гарри какой-то мазохистской формой самоиронии.

— Какую зарядку, если я каждый день торчу по два часа в тренировочном зале с аврорами, — вяло протестует Поттер.

— А потом ещё три за жареной картошкой с рыбой.

— И кто меня сдал?

Дамблдор только качает головой и начинает насвистывать Адель. 

Мерлин, кажется, он всё ещё спит.

***

На следующий круг Гарри идти просто отказывается. У него нет сил, сердце бьёт уже даже не в рёбра, а где-то в горло.

— И ты готов так быстро сдаться? — подкалывает его Альбус. 

— Вот стоило мне постареть, как ты начал меня стыдить. Ты меня любишь только пока я молодой и красивый, — бросается в ответную атаку Гарри.

— Любил бы молодых и красивых, женился бы на Малфое, — хмыкает парень и прячет руки в карман толстовки.

— Или на Гриндельвальде

— Или на Гриндельвальде, — подхватывает Альбус, но улыбка на его губах словно выцветает.

— А почему не женился?

Они останавливаются. Альбус смотрит на пруд и кусает внутреннюю сторону щеки, словно ему и правда снова около двадцати. Гарри никогда не спрашивал Дамблдора о прошлом, но о некоторых вещах им уже давно нужно было поговорить. Когда Альбус молчит пятую минуту кряду, Гарри сдаётся.

— Пойдём, я хотел бы купить тебе подарок.

***

— Шесть с половиной дюймов, в золотом цвете. Три отличных камеры и памяти полно. Тебе понравится, — обещает Гарри, показывая Альбусу одиннадцатый айфон.

— Если ты настаиваешь, — Дамблдор накрывает ладонь Гарри своей.

Поттер не задумываясь, притягивает к себе Альбуса и целует. Он просто обязан получить прощение за свой вопрос о Гриндельвальде.

— Фу! — громко говорит девочка рядом с ними.

— Можно я её заколдую? — сварливо спрашивает Поттер, закатывая глаза.

— Нельзя, Гарри. Она всего лишь ребёнок.

— А я всего лишь старик. Стариков уважают, им всё можно.

***

Когда они наконец-то оказываются в нью-йоркской квартире Дамблдора, Гарри думает, что просто развалится. Если сумеет дойти до постели, конечно. В его планах этот день должен был быть и-д-е-а-л-ь-н-ы-м. А в итоге он разваливается, как старая кляча, ещё до десерта. Но не успевает Гарри и рта открыть, как Альбус прижимает его к стене и страстно целует. Поттер реагирует так же, как и всегда, пытаясь закинуть ногу Дамблдору на поясницу. А потом слышит странный хруст и чувствует простреливающую в спине боль. Альбус отстраняется от него на несколько дюймов: в его глазах сочувствие и понимание.

— Позволь мне.

И Гарри позволяет.

У Дамблдора несомненно намного больше опыта, чем у Гарри, но в силу возраста ему обычно далеко не всё удаётся воплотить. Сегодня же всё идёт совсем по другому сценарию. Он раздевает Гарри, потираясь о него всем телом. Возбуждая самим своим присутствием так сильно, что даже этому старому телу не нужны никакие дополнительные ухищрения. И судя по коварной улыбке, Альбусу эта реакция определенно нравится. 

Дамблдор и правда делает всё сам: доводит Гарри до постели и укладывает его в удобной позе — с простреливающей поясницей это оказывается не самой простой задачей. А потом сам же себя растягивает, позволяя Гарри только поглаживать его бёдра. 

— Ты правда хочешь этого? — внезапно спрашивает Поттер.

— Почему ты сомневаешься, Гарри? — слегка хрипя, отвечает вопросом на вопрос Альбус.

— Я же вот такой... 

— Прекрасный, ты хотел сказать, — перебивает его Дамблдор, резко насаживаясь. — Ты — прекрасный.

Гарри вдруг не хватает воздуха. Он стискивает бёдра Альбуса до побелевших костяшек на пальцах, хватая ртом пустоту. Дамблдор же задаёт резкий и рваный ритм, не заботясь о безопасности. Альбус словно боится не успеть: он то наклоняется вперёд, целуя Гарри в уголок губ, то откидывается назад. Поттеру даже кажется, что его член сейчас просто оторвётся и так и останется в заднице Альбуса. Но вместо этого его наконец-то догоняет оргазм. Он медленный и вязкий, как подтаявшее мороженное, совсем не такой, к какому он привык. Альбусу приходится помочь себе руками, но достаточно нескольких резких движений от головки к основанию, чтобы он бурно кончил прямо на грудь Гарри. 

— Он бы этого не сделал, — говорит Дамблдор, едва отдышавшись и продолжая сидеть верхом на Гарри.

— Чего? — непонимающе переспрашивает Поттер, которого уже клонит в сон.

— Этого, — грустно говорит Альбус. — Он не отказался бы от своей юности, силы, амбиций и перспектив. Он не выпил бы зелье старости в день святого Валентина, чтобы провести его со своим престарелым бойфрендом на одной волне. 

— Так выходи за меня, — сонно говорит Гарри, ловя и целуя руку Дамблдора.

— Обязательно выйду. Вот только снова состарюсь и выйду.

Они смеются, лежа на разворошенной постели, как два глупых студента. Засыпая, Гарри думает, что этот день всё-таки был и-д-е-а-л-ь-н-ы-м.


End file.
